spiderridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Beerain
Beerain is a bee-type Invectid Invectid and the only female member of the Big Four. Character Beerain is an Invectid who often uses wit and guile instead of brute force to accomplish her missions. Beerain most often uses a whip to fight her opponents. Though a high-ranking officer in Mantid's army, Beerain was not completely loyal to the her lord and master due to her growing concern over his ruthless ambition and increasing callousness over the years. Beerain commands the Buzzrays in large scale battles. When fighting, she used to have little to no regard for honor between opponents. However, over time she began to see the value in such things. Once when Buguese was giving her an assignment, it was hinted that they may have feelings for each other. Appearance A bee-type Invectid with the ability to fly great distances thanks to her large wings. History Beerain is the only known female general in Mantid's army. Beerain's reasons for wanting the sun to be revived were mainly to restore the beauty of the Invectid lands. In "Smells Like Team Spider" Beerain attempted to take the village of fragrant blooms and tear the Spider Riders apart from the inside, using the special flower known as the Blossoms of Darkness. Beerain attacked the village and rendered the local Humans unconscious, she then posed as a human girl "Rain" in order to lure the Spider Riders into a trap. Her trap involved the Spider Riders being exposed to the blossoms pollen, which caused them to hallucinate and see all around them as enemies. Her plan failed due to Hunter Steele, the newest Spider Rider avoiding the pollen and restoring the others. When her Buzzrays were defeated she and the survivors retreated. When Buguese learned the location to one of the Oracle Keys, Beerain and her Buzzrays attempted to assist him and Aqune by stalling the Spider Riders once they learned what she and her fellow Invectids were up too. Despite her efforts, Beerain and her forces were defeated. Sometime later Beerain disguised herself as Prince Lumen of Arachna's old childhood friend, Lady Noia, who had been scheduled to visit him. She and Grasshop attempted to steal the Oracle Key, but Lumen kept getting in her way up until her cover was blown and the mission ruined. In "Spies and Lies" while trying to stall the Spider Riders in their trek to Nuuma, Beerain stated that she was losing faith in Mantid but still had faith in Buguese. Beerain was the first to learn of Stags survival after his defeat at the hands of Hunter after the siege of Nuuma. When Beerain returned to the Invectid fortress after the invasion of Nuuma, she overheard Mantid planning to grasp all of Oracle's power and not share it with anyone else. She barely managed to escape with her life at the hands of Mantid and Aqune. With her wings damaged, she felt useless and for the first time in her life cried. Beerain attempted to warn Buguese of Mantid's true intent, but he refused to believe her, saying he was still faithful to Mantid and cannot trust a 'traitor'. Despite this apparent rift now between them. Beerain came back and saved Buguese life just when he was about to fall off a cliff after Mantid’s attack. Later when Mantid tried to kill the Spider Riders, Beerain, along with Buguese and Stags fought in order to protect the riders and their spiders. After Hunter defeated Mantid, Beerain along with Buguese and Stags watched as the Oracle Sun shown upon the Invectid Nation for the first time in over one hundred years. Notes * After they met again in Arachna, Princess Sparkle has taken to calling Beerain Auntie Bee. * Despite the damage they sustained in her fight with Aqune, Beerain's wings appear to posses the ability to regrow when Beerain is given time enough to recuperate. * Her name is notable in that it is one 't' removed from the name of Bee Train, the company that produces Spider Riders. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Invectids Category:The Big Four